


One last time

by Queen_of_pillow_fort



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_pillow_fort/pseuds/Queen_of_pillow_fort
Summary: Není to tak, že by Napoleon o smrti nepřemýšlel.  Nikdo nestráví tak moc času jako on přemýšlením o smrti, když mu na hlavu míří nabitá zbraň. Přemítá o tom, jestli už tahle hlaveň bude posledním, co uvidí a po tichém cvaknutí spouště on už nebude existovat. Kamkoliv se Napoleon hne, smrt ho pozoruje, ať už z mrtvých očí lidí, co ho byli posláni zabít, či z umění dávných mistrů nebo z dlouhých seznamů civilních ztrát, kterým se mu nepodařilo zabránit.





	One last time

Není to tak, že by Napoleon o smrti nepřemýšlel.  Nikdo nestráví tak moc času jako on přemýšlením o smrti, když mu na hlavu míří nabitá zbraň. Přemítá o tom, jestli už tahle hlaveň bude posledním, co uvidí a po tichém cvaknutí spouště on už nebude existovat. Kamkoliv se Napoleon hne, smrt ho pozoruje, ať už z mrtvých očí lidí, co ho byli posláni zabít, či z umění dávných mistrů nebo z dlouhých seznamů civilních ztrát, kterým se mu nepodařilo zabránit.

Napoleon je zloděj, a loupeží je to co pokaždé udělá, když kulka určená netrefí svůj cíl ale beton, dřevo nebo se zaryje do masa jiného. Pokaždé si ukradne pár dalších hodin, dnů, vědě že ho to jednoho dne, dříve či později, zasáhne.

Není to tak, že o umírání nepřemýšlíš. Ty s jistotou víš, že jednoho dne bude konec. A tvá mysl to chápe, ale i tak nechceš, aby to bylo právě dnes.

Ano, může to všechno skončit strašně. Jen možná dneska ne.

Proces sebeklamu je ten, který se opakuje donekonečna. Dokud se ti příslušníci NYPD nesnaží dostat do hotelového pokoje a ty nemáš kam utéct. Nebo když jsi samotný ve vypleněném bytě a krvácíš ze střelných ran, které nepřežiješ.

Jejich malý úkryt je v troskách, rozbitý nábytek a rozbité ozdoby v zuřivosti rozházené půl tuctem nohsledů, kteří nenašli to, co hledali. Malí ptáčci, co pro Gaby přivezl z Milána, jsou daleko za hranicí opravy, jejich mrtvolky rozházené po koberci se zlomenými krky a rozlámanými křídly. A ten nádherný, ač falešný, Manet, co ho Napoleon tak pečlivě vybral a pověsil nad výklenek krbu, byl roztrhnutý přímo uprostřed a ponechán viset nad tím, co zbylo z mahagonového stolku. Teď už Illya nebude mít kde hrát šachy.  

Teď už je ticho, chaos rozmláceného dřeva a roztříštěného skla už pomalu mizí v tichu společně se zvoněním v uších. Jediné, co to ticho protíná, jsou Napoleonovy ostré a vlhké nádechy, ale ty také brzy utichnou.

Aspoň to křeslo je měkké, pomyslí si Napoleon nepřítomně, jak se jeho krev pomalu vsakuje do potahů a stéká po dřevěných nohou na koberec ničíc ho. Bolí to, Napoleon si nevzpomíná na nic, co by bolelo tak moc jako tohle, ale nemůže přes bolest moc myslet a nemůže už ani skoro dýchat, takže shledává to, že je to křeslo měkké, dobrou věcí.

Ti muži mu ani nedali tu laskavost -  kulku do hlavy. Když bylo jasné, že bez ohledu na to kolik děr v něm udělají, Gaby jim jednoduše nemohla říct to, co neví, tak ji vzali a odešli. Tak nezdvořilé, myslí si Napoleon, teď musí čekat a krvácet, dokud to jeho srdce nevzdá. Bolí to, opravdu hodně, hodně to bolí, a jestli by to bylo přijatelné, tak by raději zemřel hned, ale nemůže. Co když se Illya vrátí zpět?

Tak čeká a čeká stále, i když se svět stává chladnějším a tmavějším. Není si jistý kolik času uplynulo a nemůže to být dlouho, protože kdyby bylo, tak by Napoleon byl mrtvý. A on mrtvý není, protože čeká na Illyu.

Na Illyu, který bude tak naštvaný, až uvidí to, co udělali jeho oblíbenému šachovému setu.

Hlasité vrzání, prorazí houstnoucí mlhu a Napoleon začne mrkat. Kdy stihnul zavřít oči?

Jeho smysly trochu zbystří a uslyší zvuk vlastního sípavého dechu, cítí měďnatou chuť krve v ústech. Slyší zvuk kroků, měkkých, ale stále rozeznatelných. Sklo drceno pod těžkou váhou.

Za Napoleonem se ozve ostré nadechnutí a pak obrovský stín lehce překryje Napoleonovo zorné pole. Napoleon se instinktivně snaží uhnout, ale jediné co se mu povede je malé pohnutí hlavou.

„Hej, Kovboji…Podívej se na mě.“

Stále přemýšlí o tom. jak trapné to všechno je, když se něco teplého dotkne jeho tváře a jemně mu pozvedne hlavu. Napoleon zaostří a dojde mu, že ten stín byl Illya, skloněn před ním se strašným výrazem ve tváři. Jeho pohled přejede s panikou po Napoleonově hrudi až k jeho obličeji, jako by nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Napoleon nemá tenhle výraz rád. Strach nevypadá dobře na Illyových nádherných rysech.

Přeci jenom se staráš, pomyslí si s lehkou závratí Napoleon a snaží se usmát. Udělat něco, jen aby se Illya přestal tvářit tak rozrušené, tak smutně. Ten výraz by se víc hodil k jiné situaci, třeba k tomu kdyby ho Illya načapal v rouše Adamově. V té situaci by to bylo komické ne srdce rvoucí.

Prohlédne si Illyu od hlavy k patě, uleví se mu, když zří, že je nezraněn. Ti muži ho nenašli. Pak se Illya postaví a odchází pryč zanechávaje ho zmateného a opuštěného. Snaží se ho sledovat očima i hlavou. Ale stále ho to hodně bolí a on se nemůže pohnout, takže mu Illya zmizí ze zorného pole. Po chvíli uslyší nějaký hluk. Jsou to většinou ruské nadávky a nějaké křičení do telefonu, snad pro sanitku. Zvuky se po chvilce smísí a Napoleon si není jistý, zda Illya mluví jazykem, kterému rozumí.

Ale brzy je Illya zpět a začne něco tlačit na Napoleonovu hruď. V ten moment vše zbělá bolestí. Napoleon vykřikne, ale nevydá ani hlásku. Snaží se ten tlak setřást, ale jeho slabé tělo už ho skoro neposlouchá. Jeho oči najdou ty Illyovy, stále nebesky modré, a Illya stále něco mumlá. Ale Napoleon nebude v pořádku, bez ohledu na to jak moc si to Illya přeje. Nikdy nekrvácel tak moc a je si celkem jistý, že tohle pro něj bude derniéra, konec cesty.

Napoleon se snaží promluvit, ale pokus skončí kašlem. Teplá krev se přelije přes jeho ústa dříve, než konečně Napoleon promluví.

„Oni….vzali Gaby…“

Panika v Illyových očí se trojnásobně zvětší a není tomu divu. Musel si to uvědomit, že když se vrátil zpět a našel tu skoro mrtvého Napoleona opuštěného v pohodlném křesle. Je to děsivé, myslí si Napoleon, myšlenka na milovanou osobu ve spárech nepřítele, vyslýchána nebo mučena nebo dokonce hůř. Napoleon byl vyděšený při myšlence, že také Illyu zajali. Ale teď už je v pořádku, protože Illya je tu s ním.

„Najdu jí.“

Illya toto prohlásí, ale ani o milimetr se nepohne, dýchaje těžce jak drží osušku proti Napoleonově hrudi. Ten tlak dělá dýchání jen horším a Napoleon přemýšlí nad tím, kolik nádechů mu zbývá, než se utopí ve své vlastní krvi.

Napoleon je ztracený případ, to oba vědí. Bez ohledu na to jak moc Illya tvrdě tlačí, Napoleon ztratil příliš mnoho krve, než aby zůstal naživu.

„Musíš jít…“ říká.

Umírání má způsob pro přeskupení priorit, a protože se Napoleon nedožije ničeho vzdáleně připomínajícího následky, tak si myslí že by si ho mohl dopřát ve svých posledních chvílích.

Takže se utápí v pohledu na Illyu, i se staženým obočím, očích zalitých slzami je stále stejně hloupě nádherný jako dřív. Tohle může být poprvé, kdy na něj Illya zíral tak upřeně a ne ze vzteku či zmatku, protože Napoleon neodolal a trochu tu a tam popíchl medvěda pro trošku pozornosti. Právě teď kdy se Illya dívá na Napoleona, je to se strachem, s péčí. Takhle se Illya dívá jen na Gaby, když je v nebezpečí, nebo když si uvědomuje jak je do ní zamilovaný. Kdo by si pomyslel, že je v něm, se takhle podívat na Napoleona.

Pro jednu chvíli v deliriu si Napoleon představuje, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ho Illya vzal do náručí, místo toho aby se u něj krčil na vzdálenost paží. Illya je vždycky tak teplý, myslí si teď Napoleon, a uvědomí si, že už mu začíná být zima. Bylo by hezké, kdyby ho Illya políbil na čelo, nebo někde blízko rtů, kdyby vydržel chuť krve.

„Nenechávám tě tu umřít, Kovboji!“

Illyův hlas je skřípavý, jak popotahuje. Zatlačí na zranění ještě s větší silou. Napoleon je otupělý a teď sotva zaregistruje nárůst bolesti. Illya je teď trochu na okrajích rozmazaný a Napoleon se tvrdošíjně rozmrkává.

„Je to v pořádku,“ zašeptá Napoleon.

Illya musí jít, musí najít Gaby a Napoleon si nechce představovat, jak by Illya měl zlomené srdce, kdyby ztratil lásku svého života. Však oni dostanou nového Napoleona, i když nebude tak pohledný ani okouzlující.

„Nemluv,“ utiší ho Illya.

Napoleon upře pohled do modři v těch očích, studuje vlnu dlouhých řas, a přemýšlí nad tím, zda to není nějaký soucit osudu, že asi budou poslední věc co, kdy uvidí.

„Okay.“

Není si jistý, zda slovo řekl nahlas. Celý svět vybledl do jednoho mdlého odstínu, jen Illya je jediným šmahem barvy v bezútěšné krajině. 

„Ne, ne, Napoleone,“ říká Illya, oči rozšiřující se strachem a jeho hlas zvyšující hlasitost. „Dívej se na mě! Zůstaň vzhůru!“

Napoleon to neudělá, ignoruje jeho příkaz, tak jako vždy, a zavře oči. Protože je tvrdohlavý a tak unavený. Má je zavřené i přesto, že se mu Illya snaží zvednout hlavu. Jeho prsty jsou lepkavé krví a pravděpodobně mu zanechají na tváři výrazné stopy. Ale jsou teplé a jemné a Napoleon je postrádá, jak Illya přesune své ruce na jeho ramena a zatřese s ním, jednou, dvakrát. Ten křik je teď hlasitější. Illya je tak naštvaný. Napoleon věděl, že se tohle stane. Vždycky nějak Illyu naštve.

Napoleon se nemůže pohnout, tak to neudělá a nechá sebe sama klesnout hlouběji do temnoty. Ale Illya je stále tady, jeho ruce tak teplé a Napoleon se snaží udržet stále v tomto světě, protože Illya se ho tak nikdy nedotýkal a ani už dotýkat nebude.

Slyší Illyovo přerývavé dýchání a tlak na jeho hrudi se zmenší. O sekundu pryč zmizí.

Je tam zvuk kroků, nejistých, odcházejících pryč, pak zastavujících pro chvíli připadající jako věčnost, ale pravděpodobně byla jen pár sekund dlouhá.

Pak Illya odběhne z pokoje.  Musí zachránit Gaby, myslí si ještě Napoleon, samozřejmě musí jít zachránit Gaby. Napoleon je sám.

Naslouchá krokům, dokud nezmizí v nicotě a potom se potopí do temnoty.

**Author's Note:**

> Moc děkuji všem co si toto přečetli :)


End file.
